Hope And Blind Faith
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Alex and Genes relationship has been on the rocks ever since the event surrounding Operation Rose. Having been back at work for a few months after the shooting, how is she holding up?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope And Blind Faith**

**Words: 318**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: Alex and Genes relationship has been on the rocks ever since the event surrounding Operation Rose. Having been back at work for a few months after the shooting, how is she holding up?**

Gene Hunt had never once wanted nothing more than to hold somebody in his arms and try to ease the pain, and as he sat in his office gazing out at his team that feeling brewed more inside of him. His gaze passed over each member; Ray, Chris, Shaz, Alex...Alex? Was that really her? She was there physically but mentally, emotionally...she was missing.

Alex was trying to concentrate on her work but was failing miserably due to the headache she had, as well as the headache that was stood not far from her desk laughing loudly with Chris.

"And then she said..."

Ray was cut off by Alex nosily pushing her chair back and standing up with a sigh.

"Are we not police officers anymore DI Carling? Are we all school children who actually give a damn about what ever story you have concocted in that head of your about actually pulling a woman?"

"Jesus, what's got into you?" Ray sniggered "Time of the month?"

Alex tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. The door to Genes office opened and he walked out into the centre of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Drake..."

Ray was once again cut off, but not by Alex saying anything, but by her storming out of CID...

She had been sat with her head in her hands when Gene had spotted her in one of the empty interview rooms, and he had contemplated leaving her there but once he saw her body heaving he opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Gene asked.

"What do you care?" she sobbed "You don't care about me Gene"

"Look..."

"No!" she said, cutting him off "Just...just no"

"Go home Drake, take a bath, watch a movie, eat some chocolate and relax, have a good nights sleep, alright?"

She didn't reply, she got up and left, leaving Gene stood wondering what exactly was going through his DI's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope And Blind Faith**

**Words: 1,526**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: Alex and Genes relationship has been on the rocks ever since the event surrounding Operation Rose. Having been back at work for a few months after the shooting, how is she holding up?**

Alex was lay in the bath, the warm soapy water that she was submerged in was still and motionless, other than the odd ripple as the hot water tap dripped every so often. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water, so that it was up to her chin. If felt good to feel warm again, ever since the shooting, since Gene Hunt shot her in the stomach, she had felt cold. She stood up suddenly, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around herself before heading to her bedroom and changing into her pyjamas, baggy blue bottoms and a matching t-shirt. Alex made contemplated making herself a cup of tea but instead opted for a glass of wine, soon followed by another. There was nothing decent on TV, it was that bad that she would have put They Died With Their Boots on if she knew that she wouldn't end up falling asleep half way through, she was at that stage of tipsy tiredness that she would probably end up waking up on the sofa in the morning. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, she switched the television off on the way to answer to whoever was outside.

"Hang on a minute!" she turned back and collected her wine glass, putting it in the sink then unlocking the door.

She swallowed hard as she saw Gene stood holding a bunch of pink and yellow Germini.

Alex crossed her arms agitatedly "Well come on then Gene, what are you here for?"

"I think...I think that we need to talk Alex, about everything"

"Really? You think that we should talk about it now?"

"I erm...I got you these" he handed her the flowers "I didn't know what flowers you like so I..."

"Are you coming in then or what?"

He accepted, not knowing whether this was going to go good or bad. Upon entering the flat he quickly picked up on a few things; one being that he hadn't been inside the flat for what seemed like a long time and secondly the wine glass in the sink.

"Been at the wine ey?" he laughed, trying to make a joke.

But Alex didn't laugh, she didn't laugh at all anymore. She saw staring at him, daring him to say something else so that she could yell and scream and shout at him like a mad woman.

She sighed in frustration "Well come on then! What do you want?"

He sat down on the edge of the sofa "I messed up big time Alex, I tried so hard to guard myself from feeling hurt or even used by you that I never thought of how it was making you feel, I'm sorry for how I acted and treated you during Operation Rose and I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry for everything"

"I know what is supposed to happen now" Alex replied "I'm supposed to forgive you and be impressed that you've managed to pluck up the courage to apologise for the events leading up to the moment that _you shot me_" she emphasised the three last words "and I'm supposed to moon over the fact that you care about me so much...but erm, I can't"

He stood up and reached out to her "Alex?"

She knocked his hand away "Gene, a simple sorry and a bunch of flowers doesn't solve all of the problems that you're trying to resolve"

He sighed and ran his hands down his face "Alex this...this is killing me, I just...I want you to look at me the way you used to"

"I can't" she cleared her throat as she began to well up "But that is good because if we are ever going to try and get over what happened then we need to see each other for who we really are...two very different and incompatible people"

"But weren't we compatible once?" he asked "Because I think we were, in fact I'm damn sure we were"

Alex shrugged "Were we? We always argued, we could hardly ever agree on something other than to go and get pissed, there was always tension between us Gene even from the first day I met you"

"I won't let you do this Alex, I won't stand by and let you throw away everything that I know we both want"

Alex sat down on the sofa and tucked her legs beneath her. Gene moved and leaned against the kitchen counter so that he was facing her.

"You were the life and soul of CID, after you arrived not only did you bring all of your psychiatry nonsense..." he paused to see if she would correct him like she used to, nothing "...but you brought colour, laughter and a bit of bloody unity with you"

"What are you saying Gene?"

"I'm saying that whilst you were away CID bloody fell apart; there was silence...nothing but bastard silence! Shaz had confidence and a hell of a lot of motivation thanks to you, and even though you're back, up here..." he tapped his temple a couple of times "...up here you're different, you're not the same old lovely and lively Bolly that, well that I love"

He waited for her to reply, he didn't know what else to say and he needed her to talk to him. He watched her stand and up walked slowly over to him, then past him to the door. She opened the door and stared at the floor.

"You should go" she spoke, no emotion behind her words.

He would have put up a fight, but he had nothing else left in him. Just before Gene Hunt stepped over the threshold and out of Alex's flat, he planted a simple delicate kiss on her cheek, his lips over the side of her mouth just the slightest.

"Goodnight Alex"

She closed the door behind him, locking it and beginning to sob uncontrollably loud, she wouldn't be surprised if he had heard it as he began to descend the stairs. Alex Drake didn't sleep much that night, but when she did sleep she dreamt of Gene and how they had changed, how much they missed each other, how things used to be...

Gene stood outside on the street, looking up at Alex's window. He had decided that he would wait there until her living room light went out, meaning that she had gone to bed. His heart began to race as he saw her appear at the window, she looked down at him and wiped her eyes. His stomach churned but calmed slightly as she placed a hand on the window, the clear glass seemed to be the only obstacle between them both. He sighed when she backed away from the window and he saw the light go out.

Gene unlocked the Quattro and clambered inside, sitting with his hands on the steering wheel deep in thought. He had said his peace and Alex had chosen not to forgive him, to keep up her guard and her barbwire, which would cut and knock him down every time he would try to get close to her...if they didn't sort out their issues.

The was a knock on the window, a figure on the other side. It was Alex. She stood back as he opened the door and got out.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, then pointed at her clothing "You'll freeze out here in just that"

"Gene I..." she stopped "I can't just forget about everything, I won't"

"I don't expect you to"

"We've got to be friends before anything else, don't run before you can walk"

He nodded "Absolutely"

"But friends don't do what you did up there; they don't kiss the way you kissed me..."

"I know I'm sorry"

"...which makes me believe that we can't be just friends, because you'll never see me as just a friend will you?"

"I've ruined everything haven't I?" Gene spoke gently "I've messed everything up"

Alex shook her head "No, no, no, you haven't Gene...I'm going to need a bit of time, I have to sort my head out Gene, get myself to a place where I'll be able to let you in, then I can think about there maybe being something between us"

He took hold of her hands in his "Alex, I know that I'm not the kind of man who'll shower you with gifts, and go for long walks on beaches and all that nancy boy lark...but there was a side of me that I was beginning to like, a side of me that only you can seem to bring out"

"Just...just give me time Gene?" she asked "Give me time and be patient?"

Gene nodded and for the first time in what seemed like years a small smile emerged on Alex's lips, it wasn't a lot but it was something.

She placed her hand on the back of Genes neck and pressed her cheek against his.

"Just be patient with me" she whispered.

She felt him nod.

"I will"

She turned her head a little, laying a light kiss on his cheek before saying "Goodnight Gene"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope And Blind Faith**

**Words: 448**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: Alex and Genes relationship has been on the rocks ever since the event surrounding Operation Rose. Having been back at work for a few months after the shooting, how is she holding up? **

**I am contemplating writing one more chapter after this with a just 100% Galex :) So leave a review telling me if I should have another chapter to wrap it all up with Galexy goodness :) **

~~~~ 6 Months Later ~~~~

The door to Gene's office opened and in walked Alex, she closed it behind herself before sinking her hands into her pockets.

"What can I do for you Alex?" Gene smiled at her.

She looked him deep in the eyes, a slightly confused look spreading across her face "I forgive you, it wasn't your fault...I, it was Jenette...she, she was...!"

Gene rose to his feet and moved over to her as fast as he could, putting his hands on her shoulders then pulling her into him, letting her head rest on his chest as she began to cry.

"What have I been doing?" she sobbed "I was so angry, I wanted somebody to blame and I never saw that I was blaming the wrong person!"

"Shhh" he spoke into her hair, soothing her "It's okay"

Alex turned her head so that she was nuzzling into Genes neck, she pouted her lips just the slightest so that she made contact with him. He thought that it was just an accident, but realised differently when she repeated it a few more times.

"You waited for me Gene" she smiled into him "Thank you"

"How couldn't I? When I knew that at the end of all of this there was you"

Alex lifted her head off of Genes shoulder and looked up into his eyes. She felt as though her heart was melting. Melting for him. Melting for them. She leant towards him, their lips brushing against each other. Gene slipped his hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her hair and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Gene whispered to her "Go somewhere a bit quieter, I know a good restaurant we could go to or a..."

Alex shook her head "I'm happy where I am now"

Gene glanced out and threw a sharp look at the member of CID who were staring at the pair embracing. He let go of Alex suddenly, making her think that he didn't want to be close to her, and darted out of the office.

"Do you mind?" he shouted "Have you nosey bastards got nothing better to do than spy on me and DI Bolly Knickers?"

"We're just wondering what's going on Guv?" Ray smirked.

"What's going on is none of your bloody business!"

Gene felt two hands grip onto his forearm gently, and a cheek resting against his shoulder. He looked and saw Alex gazing up at him with her big green eyes.

"Take me home Gene"

Nobody said another word, they just watched in awe as Gene Hunt walked out of CID hand in hand with his DI.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope And Blind Faith**

**Words: 321**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: Alex and Genes relationship has been on the rocks ever since the event surrounding Operation Rose. Having been back at work for a few months after the shooting, how is she holding up? **

**Well here it is! The final chapter! Aided by the song Day Of Rain by Thriving Ivory :D I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, reviews = happy smiles from myself :D**

Alex slid the door key to her flat into the lock, twisting it to let herself and Gene inside. He shut the door behind them and took off his coat and suit jacket.

"So you're staying then?" Alex smiled as she saw him take them off.

Gene nodded "Of course I am"

He moved over to her, taking her hands in his and using them to pull her into a hug. He needed the closeness, not the words. He began to sway slightly, as though they were listening to a slow romantic song. Taking her hand he stepped back and twirled her in time to the silent tune that echoed mutely throughout the flat.

"Would you mind if I spent the night?" he asked.

A smile began to spread across Alex's lips, she let out a laugh and covered her mouth to try to suppress her amusement.

"What's so funny Bollinger Kecks?" he folded his arms across his chest "Have I got something on my face?"

"No you don't" she tilted her head to the side and looked at him from a different angle, this was real. All of this was real "Maybe I made the wrong decision trying to get back, perhaps...perhaps I'm here for a reason"

"And what reason is that?"

"You"

She ran her hands up his chest slower, both their eyes staring at her arms as they snaked around Gene's neck and bridged the gap between them both. Leaning in towards her Gene captured her lips and worked his own against them. This was it, this was all he needed and it felt right. Parting her lips she gestured that she was willing to move further, but Gene pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's getting late" he whispered.

"We should go to bed?" she replied "Together"

Take hold of his hands Alex led Gene towards her bedroom, a smile plastered across her face...


End file.
